Increasingly, enterprises are deploying Self-Service Terminals (SSTs) at various locations for use by consumers. The locations can include financial institutions, grocery stores, retail stores, government venues, entertainment venues, gaming venues, transportation venues, and the like.
One type of SST is an Automated Teller Machine (ATM). ATMs present unique changes to a servicing enterprise because security is of utmost concern. In fact, network access to the network, which the ATM communicates with for financial transactions, is often unavailable for access to servicing engineers. As a result, most service for ATMs occurs in person, where the service personnel are physically present at the ATM.
Service personnel have restricted access to assets of the ATM based on their security level. Many times, lower-level employees are just performing routine operations, such as paper replenishment. The employees are forced to toggle through many hierarchical screens to reach the proper printer functions from the administrative interface. Often, they activate the wrong selections and are informed of such errors by the ATM software. Sometimes, they are unsure of where the printer functions are located within the administrative interface. Possibly, they activate a selection that they were not blocked from using or that they are unauthorized to use and end up performing a function that is unrelated to the printer functions. Because of the complexity with the administrative interface, lower-level employees have to undergo training for even the simplest and non-volatile tasks before given access to the ATM. This can be time consuming and expensive, and particularly so for an enterprise having locations and employees located worldwide.